Balance A 'Rinucest' Collaboration with Izzanami
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Sesshomaru finds himself with two mates, a child and a gruff younger brother. Can these three find a balance and all become better for the situation?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER IZZANAMI NOR I OWN INUYASHA RIN OR SESSHOMARU OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER FROM THE MANGA 'INUYASHA' THERE WILL HOWEVER BE OC'S IN THIS FIC THAT WE DO OWN.

**PLEASE READ: **

A/N: Izzanami and I, Ravyn Skye are co-authoring this fic. The creative direction of this fic has been equal parts of both of us, and I did not 'direct' the lolicon, and she is not 'directing' the Inucest. Izz actually wrote more than I did on this chapter XD. This is perhaps, my **mo****st**** explicit**lolicon fic – so **BE WARNED. Despite the explicit nature, this is not about lust – this is about LOVE. Rin is the one with the POWER in this relationship.**

This fic is canon divergence. It takes ALL of the manga into account, with the exception of the last two chapters, the 'epilogue'. In this fic Rin stays with Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha leaves the village.

There are other chapters written in this 'Universe' which will be called the 'Rinucest' universe and they will be posted – not necessarily in order… This story may have 'side stories' and oneshots which are posted, but not inserted into this fic – See: The Rinucest Collection on either Izzanami or Ravynskye's profile.

**WARNINGS**: There is a rather extensive warning list for this fic. The warnings include but **are not limited to**:

LOLICON – Child Rin in CONSENSUAL sexual situations with both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. There are references to Sess/InuTaisho being in a sexual relationship, and Inutaisho/Sessmom being a lolicon relationship, as in, Inutaisho was mated to Sessmom when she was at the same physical maturity as Rin is now.

SHOUTACON – Young Sess!/Inupapa

INCEST: Yeah… with this pairing that's a 'given', eh?

GROUP SEX: There WILL be 3sums when Rin gets older

INUCEST/YAOI – Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in sexual situations,

POLYAMOURY – There is a three-way loving and sexual relationship between Sesshomaru/Rin/Inuyasha in this fic, although it will take time to develop into that.

PAIRING INFO: This is what **Izz and I** have dubbed **Rinucest. (It's our word, we've never heard it before, but feel free to use it!)** For now it will be lolicon!Rin/Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru/Inuyasha and more of a close friendship or pack relationship between Rin/Inuyasha. This fic will see Rin through all the stages of development, and her sexual activities will become more explicit as she ages.

UNIVERSE INFORMATION: In this fic, child/adult sexual relations and incestual relationships are a NORMAL part of Inuyoukai society. There is a SACRED tradition among youkai where an adult is known as a 'koisensei' (translates to 'love teacher') and a child becomes 'koigakusei' ('love student'). Rin is consenting, and her 'mark' gives her instincts that make her more sexually precocious than most children are, therefore she makes advances towards her alpha male on a regular basis. Rin has no shame, was not raised with human values, and therefore she will have no problem making advances towards Sesshomaru, and asking him for physical intimacy. **Sesshomaru has NO IDEA that human society does NOT see child/adult relationships as 'normal', and he is NOT a 'pervert' among his species. HE IS BEING A RESPONSIBLE CAREGIVER, LOVINGLY GUIDING A YOUNG FEMALE THAT IS IN HIS CARE IN THE WAYS OF MATING.**

PACK DYNAMICS: Sesshomaru is alpha male. Rin is alpha female. Inuyasha is beta male. As a beta male Inuyasha is INSTINCTUALLY driven to protect, love and serve Rin. Sesshomaru as an alpha male is dominant over the pack, however, Rin's needs are always his primary concern, and, in many ways, his instincts demand that he care for her, provide for her needs, and protect her. Also, Rin has the power to command Sesshomaru in the 'KoiSensei/KoiGakusei' Relationship, she can ALWAYS tell him 'no' or 'stop' and HE WILL.

**Sesshomaru is NOT a child rapist, or molester, and Rin is the one with the power in this relationship.**

**Now that we've used an A/N in a way I HATE (to explain the story) let's get to the actual STORY.**

Somewhere in the forests of Japan a small dark-headed human girl with big brown eyes and a wide ever-present smile scampers through the forest. following the shoreline of a small slow moving river. Her powerful taiyoukai protector abruptly calls out to her, halting her steps, and making her look over her shoulder and flash her beloved Sesshomaru-sama another brilliant smile.

"Rin. We bathe here."

Sesshomaru has judged this part of the river to be the safest place to bathe, and he would take the opportunity to do so, while it is still warm and the sun is high in the sky.

_Oh! Sesshomaru-sama says its bath time! Rin likes to bathe_! Before Sesshomaru-sama came, Rin was always dirty and hungry and lonely. Her clothing had stains and her hair was knotted and there was always dirt on her face and legs and feet. Sesshomaru-sama would never, _never, _allow that to be the case. He takes care of Rin! Now that Sesshomaru-sama is here Rin gets to bathe a lot! Rin is never hungry or thirsty and rarely lonely… Even if Sesshomaru-sama doesn't talk too much, he never ignores her, and always looks at her and asks what she wants when she calls to him.

Rin nods and without hesitation takes off her kimono, as does Sesshomaru-sama, and both wade into the stream.

Sesshomaru and Rin always bathe together. It is not abnormal, and he has no silly human modesty, nor, apparently, does the child. This is simply practical – he is supervising her and keeping her from drowning… There is nothing to stop her from slipping on moss or scum covered rock beneath the water and hitting her head and drowning in the river. He would not allow that to happen.

Be it from oni or youkai, wolves or cold, hunger or simple accident – he will protect this girl.

_Oh! It's so cold!_ Rin shivers a little, but giggles when she looks down at her nipples and watches them harden. Her chest looks silly now! Rin looks on at her own body filled with fascination and curiosity. Wondering at the reaction of her own body she uses a tiny finger to touch her little nipple, and notices it tingles when she touches it. Liking the feeling she continues, not noticing the intense gaze on her, coming from her taiyoukai protector.

The more she touches the more she notices she starts to tingle other places too… and in the place that makes her a girl. If her touching her nipple feels good when it tingles then maybe it will feel good to touch there too. It tickles and tingles and she can't help but to reach down to touch herself there.

_Oh, this feels good!_ Rin continues to clumsily stroke and kneed herself, closing her eyes and loving how nice it feels. Despite the cold water her body is starting to feel hot, and her knees lock together as she bites her lip and closes her eyes to focus on the sensation her fingers touching her girl parts are causing.

She keeps touching, moving her fingers clumsily, trying to figure out how to make this feel the best… eventually settling for making circles with her palm pressed to the top of her and pushing forward and back with her hips. She's in her own little world, completely oblivious to anything else until she hears the soft growl behind her.

Rin's eyes snap open, and she snatches her hand away and looks over to Sesshomaru, now staring at her intensely; a faint flush to her cheeks, and guilt painted across her features. She had forgotten Sesshomaru-sama was here, and now she realizes he was watching her.

_Is Sesshomaru-sama mad? He __**growled**__ at her… Is it not okay to touch here? No one has touched here before… maybe it's not okay to touch herself on her girl parts? But it feels good! If it feels good, then why would it be bad? She doesn't want to stop… But she will, if Sesshomaru-sama tells her she should._

"Sesshomaru-sama? Did Rin do something... wrong?" Rin was slightly pouting, and was most certainly confused at how… intense… he is being right now.

Rin knows he won't hurt her, but the way he's looking at her... he doesn't seem... mad... exactly, but, Rin can't help the nervous butterflies in her stomach as she hears him command,

"Rin. Come here."

His little girl wades her way over to him, she would never ignore one of his commands, so perfectly obedient and trusting. There is a dark side of him that knows she won't resist him, no matter what he asks of her, but that dark part of his nature is easily beguiled by her guilty smile and the slight worry on her face.

She is afraid she has displeased him, and his girl would never do so on purpose. Her submissiveness and the way she endeavors to keep him content, tries so hard to always make him happy… _and succeeds_, has won her the ability to calm his demon instincts, which tell him to immediately mark this girl as his own, and finish what she started with no discussion or arguments on her part.

She is vulnerable and weak, but he cannot _**ever**_ bring himself to take advantage of her trust. Her adoration of him and the trust she places in him, when she does not trust easily, is obvious to all who have borne witness to their unconventional relationship, and it is a treasured gift, one that he refuses misuse. If he were to lose that trust and she were to come to hate or fear him…

_No. Rin is mine. Mine __**to protect**__… Mine to nurture and care for and no other will have her… __**and**__ she will never have reason to __**want**__ any other for a caretaker. _

Rin looks at her beloved taiyoukai, wondering if she has been naughty in some way; not 'bad'. Sesshomaru-sama has told Rin that she may be naughty at times; her behavior unacceptable, but she, herself, is never 'bad'.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, did Rin do something wrong?" She repeats her question, because he has not answered her yet, and now she's a little worried. He's _never _spanked her, or disciplined her in any physical way, and she trusts that he won't… But something is definitely happening that she isn't too sure of.

He is not sure what to say, he is not the girl's father, or older brother, and certainly not her mother. He does not think of her as his child in the sense of a daughter, she is only his in the way that he claims her as his most treasured property... Perhaps 'property' is not the word, but he knows not what else to call it when he unequivocally _claims _this child as _his own, _but not in a familial sense… And she is not his mate.

There is an uncomfortable but unavoidable compulsion to add the word 'yet' to the end of that sentence. _She has not been claimed as a mate of this Sesshomaru – yet._

It is a difficult subject. She has just shown the first sign of being ready to take on a 'koisensei'… a most sacred tradition of the demon world in which an adult takes on the role of teacher and guide, training a child, who is known as a 'koigakusei', in the ways of mating and physical pleasures.

During her time under his care he has not had to contend with such a situation; but he must have realized subconsciously that at some point it would become a consideration.

He does not want to cause her feel guilty, or bad, what she was doing is perfectly natural, and should actually be encouraged. He isn't exactly sure of his owns feelings, if he is ready for the profound responsibilities that will go along with what should now be his new role in her life, but he ponders his options. In that moment, looking down at the sweet face and adoration filled large eyes of his little girl, he realizes he is… curious.

"Come to my lap, Rin."

Sesshomaru-sama bids Rin come to his lap and without hesitation Rin crawls up. She seems to enjoy sitting on the mokomoko that covers what she refers to as his 'man parts'.

She faces him, kneeling with her knees placed on each of his thick muscular thighs. He instinctively leans his head down so she can wrap her short arms around his neck for balance, breathing in as much of her scent as the water will permit, and finding it comforting, and… exhilarating… as it is now laced with excitement and arousal.

It has been awhile since he's smelt an aroused female so closely – so close he could reach out and lick her neck… So close he could nuzzle into the crook of that slender column and sink his fangs in… So close he could hold her and let that scent wrap around his brain and he could lose himse-

Abruptly, he shakes his head and gives himself a mental slap. This is a _child, _this is _Rin._

Using every ounce of his iron will he goes back to wondering how it is he will handle this situation.

Rin wonders at the intensity of Sesshomaru's eyes, and his labored breathing… and then the abrupt change to confusion in his expression. She isn't used to Sesshomaru-sama not knowing what to do. Has her behavior perhaps been somehow odd?

Finally, he brings himself to speak, thinking it best to try and get more information before he makes a decision, "Rin, why were you touching yourself there?"

Rin's eyebrows knit together, and she answers without bothering to deeply consider the question. She doesn't need to, as she will only tell him the truth, she will never lie to Sesshomaru-sama.

She unconsciously licks her lips, recalling the nice feeling, before responding in a way that only one as innocent as a near to being a feral child, who has been untainted by the restrictions of human society, could.

The answer is simple for her, and there is no shame, only curiosity, when she informs him bluntly, "It felt good to Rin to touch there." She remembers Sesshomaru's reaction, and he still hasn't answered her question, so she rephrases and asks again, "Is that… okay?"

He smoothes her hair, and reassures her, "You have done nothing wrong, Rin." His curiosity overcomes his reservations and he seeks her permission, "Rin, may This Sesshoumaru touch you there?"

Her answer will mark a turning point in their relationship. She cannot possibly understand the significance of what he asks, but this is more important than she realizes.

Her answer will dictate the course of their relationship; what he role he will play in her life, and he will only ever ask this _once. _

He has decided that, if she allows him, he will become her koisensei. He will take it upon himself to nurture and guide her into adulthood and teach her the ways of mating and pleasure. She will share a unique bond with him, in becoming more that a mere ward.

Rin would be his _first _koigakusei… She would become more than just his 'special' human girl, someone already precious to him, but this would mean oh-so-much more… He already cares for her, and there will never be another like her, but to become his first koigakusei would elevate her to the status of _alpha bitch _of his pack, and her place would be unquestionable and permanent.

He would not ever have asked to touch the girl in such a manner before she had done so herself. Her discovery of herself, and her enjoyment of her own body has demonstrated that she is ready, according demon standards.

Raising her by demon standards is what he intends because, in all honesty, it is the only way in which Sesshomaru knows _how_ to 'raise' her.

He has very little understanding of human customs involving the rearing of their young, and so, he will rear her as if she were an inuyoukai. No other option had ever presented itself in his mind. The girl choose to follow a youkai, and, lack of physical abilities not withstanding, she will be treated as any other pup would be.

If she is consenting, she will be instructed and taught about this new feeling, and learn to share this with her caretaker.

It will be his responsibility as her alpha to instruct her in the ways of mating, and, in nearly each instance of such a relationship occurring between an alpha male and a female he himself has not whelped, the female under the care of the alpha male is at some point marked, and eventually, physical maturity and size permitting, completely claimed after years of _grooming_.

Yes, once a female koigakusei of an alpha koisensei has reached the appropriate physical maturity to comfortably accommodate him, the _non-parental_ alpha invariably takes her as one of his mates. She will never leave him, and their bond will be unbreakable and strong.

The case is only ever different when it involves a blood parent. Parents will not claim their children as mates, even though it is frequently parents who are koisensei to their own pups. In those cases it is common for incestual mating between siblings or another family member or simply choosing instead to allow the offspring to mate with another of their kind, whether or not that is a sibling is up to the pup and the traditions of the clan.

Sesshoumaru's parents were siblings, and his mother was his father's first koigakusei.

Sesshomaru had long ago abandoned every other prejudice against Rin's humanity, and, as he intended to raise her in the demon way, he has decided that _yes_, Rin was his, would always _be_ his, and he would not only take her as his first koigakusei, but also mark her and, when she reached maturity, claim her as one of his mates.

It was the way of things, and her humanity could not change thousands of years of tradition, and hundreds of thousands of years of inbred instinct.

殺生丸りん犬夜叉殺生丸りん犬夜叉殺生丸りん犬夜叉殺生丸りん犬夜叉殺生丸

There was no question in Rin's mind that she does indeed want her most beloved Sesshoumaru-sama to touch her. _Where_ didn't even particularly matter to her, it was his attention and physical contact with him that she craved.

Her most contented moments are spent in his arms at night, when he allows her to snuggle against him, using mokomoko as a pillow and the warm protective enclosure of his embrace and the safety of his lap is her resting place for the night.

Rin wondered if he meant to give her the good feelings she had given to herself? If _that _was his intent, then she most _definitely _wants him to touch her _there_.

She trusted him completely and loved him in a pure and uncomplicated way that only a child could, and yet… there was an undercurrent to her affections that her child's mind could not yet put a name to. There was a longing she couldn't understand that somehow involved Sesshomaru-sama… She could never get close enough to him, never spend him enough time with him, never get enough of his attention. Always she longs for more – even if she's not sure what that _more _would _be._

What Rin _does_ understand though, is that, above _all else_ she _belongs_ to Sesshomaru-sama and denying him access to any part of her, no matter if that part was covered by clothing or not, though, she would admit that there was anticipation – not merely acceptance – in allowing him to touch her in such a place.

She gave herself to him wholly, and trusted him to only ever do what was best for her. He had yet to fail her in that regard, in her opinion.

With eager eyes, and curious delight, she responded, "Yes, of course Sesshoumaru-sama may touch Rin."

Rin's openness and innocence was something he treasured in the child; he would treasure this new experience as well. He would move slowly, deliberately, draw this experience out, catalog each of her reactions and commit to memory what seemed to please her the most. She was so small, so delicate and potentially easily damaged, that he would use infinite care when introducing her to such new sensations. He did not want to overwhelm his ward. Mishandling her in anyway could be disastorous.

Mindful of Rin's sensitive child's body, Sesshomaru gently encouraged her spread her thighs slightly and rest her tiny bottom on his lap before slowly reached down, smoothing the backs of his knuckles up the inside of her thigh and then carefully swiping the thumb of his 'new' hand, the one with neither claws nor demon striping, over the apex of her perfect hairless lips, then lightly dragging his digit down the outside of her tiny seam, coming back up once again to settle on the place where he knew her tiny pink pearl was hidden beneath her folds.

Rin spread her thighs willingly and tensed only slightly as his hand traveled lightly, but surely over the small hairless flesh of her outer lips. The warmth of his hands contrasted with the cool water, which barely covered Sesshomaru-sama's thighs and which now, in her slightly raised position was lapping at her ankles, calves, and bottom.

Rin watched intently for a moment as her most adored lord used the pad of his 'nice' hand to press lightly on her, and his other hand, the 'mean' one, with the claws, slid up and caressed soothing circles between her shoulder blades, supporting her. He was so slow and gentle, so tender and conscientious, that his ministrations had her quickly relaxing and enjoying the attentions of her guardian.

While he never ignored her, it was rare that he was so _completely_ focused on her and _only_ her, as he was in this moment. Rin enjoyed holding his complete attention, and her confidence grew by leaps and bounds, as did her love and adoration as her 'girl place' began to tingle and ache in that good feeling way again… so much better than when she had touched _herself_ there. Rin sighed heavily as her thigh muscles clenched and quivered, giving in to the sensations and he encouraged her by curling around her and pressing his forehead to the top of her head – his long hair creating a sliver curtain around them and making Rin feel like the rest of the world had melted away and she was in a safe, secret place… Loved and adored.

_Sesshomaru-sama is so good to Rin… Rin loves Sesshomaru-sama._

Rin wants more of Sesshomaru-sama's nice touching, it feels soooo good, so soft and gentle, but now... it is nearly _too _gentle. She presses her hips forward, into the thumb dancing across her most special place.

The tousle headed girl let out a sigh, and her tiny pink tongue slipped out to lick her upper lip, before her mouth fell open in a tiny 'O'. She gave up trying to watch what he was doing. Instead Rin let her head fell back, and she closed her eyes - signaling her total trust in him, as she focused on how Sesshomaru-sama was making her small body give her such wonderful new feelings.

Rin let her head loll back completely and he raised his own, watching her with hooded golden eyes as she started to pant lightly, exposing her throat and unknowingly telling him without words that she submitted totally to her alpha.

Sesshomaru-sama watched her so intently, seemingly studying her. Each reaction being carefully observed and he was on the lookout for any sign of discomfort on Rin's part.

Finding none, he continues, enjoying the way her tiny nipples are now both tight and budded, her flat little chest is heaving, her lips are parted and her breathing and heartbeat are becoming more shallow and rapid.

_Rin is enjoying this immensely._

He is pleased with both her reactions, and himself.

Sesshoumaru starts to put even more careful and indirect pressure on Rin's tiny pink nub, hidden beneath her folds, and it feels so new but so _gooood_, and Rin decides then and there that she _loves_ this new touching part of their interactions.

_Rin wants to do this every single day! All the time! _

He wishes to hear her sweet breathy voice, and of her enjoyment, so he queries his precious girl, whispering to her in his deep, smooth baritone,

"Are you enjoying the touch of this Sesshomaru, Rin?"

His ego is so immensely pleased when Rin peaks a single unfocused eye open and nods vigorously in agreement, before closing her eyes again and begins moving her small hips in an instinctive rhythm that pushes her even more into his ministrations.

Her enjoyment is even more obvious when a small moan escapes and her tiny lower lip quivers slightly.

Sesshoumaru watched his ward, her cheeks stained with a deep blush. It pulled on something within him; the way this little girl had such trust in him, would give her body over to him so easily. Never has any other being trusted him so blindly, and rarely has his touch been received with longing and anticipation, instead of fear or disgust. The sight of her is so _beautiful_; innocent and erotic all at once.

Her completely unashamed and untrained reactions to his stimulations call to his baser instincts… he takes her in, each detail coming to life in vivid Technicolor clarity: The arching of her back, the rocking of her hips, the moistness of her lips as she continues to lick them sporadically, the way her nipples beg for his tongue to brush against them and how her tiny hairless girlhood _grinds_ against his digit every so often. Her scent has desire laced within it, as she produces the necessary moisture to slick her opening and ease his entrance, though it is far too soon for such a thing.

He continued to stare, watching enrapt as her little body writhed, her small hips pressing against him more fully as he switched from using his thumb to the pads of his first three fingers, keeping them placed solely on the area where her miniature clit was rapidly hardening and beginning to peak out from her smooth outer lips. There was no need to go any deeper into her body, he would not overwhelm her…

_So small and sensitive – So responsive and eager – So untrained and unashamed... _

"Beautiful." He mutters aloud to himself.

Sesshomaru could feel his loins begin to heat, and his cock begin to harden and his testes begin to tighten, despite the coolness of the water he was sitting in, _but_ this was not for him. He would not yet ask her to do anything for him; this was the first lesson she would have in the pleasure that her body could experience, and it would be untainted with his own lust.

Rin was small and delicate, _precious -_ and the sweet experience they were sharing was purely for her pleasure.

He would take care of his own needs when he was finished with her, perhaps he might ask her to watch him as he did so, explaining as he went, his own body and reactions – assuming of course, she was interested.

This was the beginning of a new dimension of their relationship; there would be plenty of time for him. He would not press the little girl, he would wait. Yes, he would wait until she asked to touch him, before he suggested it.

殺生丸りん犬夜叉殺生丸りん犬夜叉殺生丸りん犬夜叉殺生丸りん犬夜叉殺生丸

Rin was _amazed_. She didn't know what exactly was happening, but she knew how good it felt. Her mind drifted aimlessly as the outside world disappeared completely and she found herself randomly thinking back to what she knew of boys, pieces of thoughts danced around and somehow she wondered if or how boys could feel this same thing.

She knew their parts were… different… Sesshoumaru-sama's parts were different…

_Sesshoumaru-sama's parts…_

Why did the thought of his male parts seem to excite her even more? She's never given them much thought before…

_Maybe…_

Sesshomaru was surprised when, only a moment after he had had the thought, Rin paused, and, with hooded eyes and shallow breaths Rin _did_ ask about him. Sometimes he was nearly convinced his little human was a mind-reader.

"Is it the same for Sesshomaru-sama?" she panted, "Does he like special touches? Can Rin touch Sesshomaru-sama too?"

Rin wasn't stupid or completely naïve, she knew that babies were made with a boy and a girl, and that boys were different. She had bathed many times with her brothers and father and mother when she was little. She had seen male parts and knew they were different and that they somehow had something to do with female parts and babies being made. She just wasn't very clear on the details, and had not associated this pleasurable feeling with anything like having a baby, which, from what she understood, hurt.

But… if he could do this nice thing for her, she wondered… could she do the same thing for him?

Rin loved her lord very much and if she somehow had the power to do this new and wonderful thing for him in return, she decided that she definitely wanted to.

Sesshomaru thought for moment; he knew he certainly would enjoy Rin's "special touches" as she had decided to call them; (her immature terminology while endearing, would have to be corrected later.) Now, he pondered…would it being going to far, or moving too quickly?

He had already decided that this was to be about Rin. He would _**never**_ _force_ his new koigakusei to pleasure him; to do so would be breaching a most sacred trust between master and student,_ but, _it would also be a breach of trust if he _lied _to her.

He would be completely honest with her always. It was beneath him to lie to a child, in any respect. And… she _had,_ after all, _requested_ to touch him in return. Another thought occurred to him then… If he _denied_ her request _that_ may have negative consequences in and of itself – he did not want her to feel _rejected_.

Of what he'd already observed of Rin's character, and the things she had heard others say about both him and her, she may wrongly assume that he did not find her _worthy_ of touching him or some foolish thing.

He was always careful of what he said about 'humans' around _his_ human… after all, she was _not_ like the rest of them. Rin was _special_, however, other's, (mostly Jaken), often filled her head with ideas that he hated _all_ humans, and, by association, _her._ Of course she did not believe that he _hated_ her, but the idea that she may believe he found her less than worthy of physically pleasuring him was not outside the realm of possibility.

She had been honest with him and he would give her the respect of being honest with her in return.

"Yes Rin, This Sesshoumaru also enjoys the physical pleasure being touched in such areas. To do so is only natural." Now it was up to Rin. Sesshomaru would gauge her responses and tread carefully.

Rin nodded, temporarily lost to her own pleasure as she ground her hips against him and a particularly pleasurable spark went through her body and she shuddered and moaned, enjoying his continued stimulations, beginning the rocking motion of her hips again, but still managing to ask,

"Can Rin… _please… _touch Sesshoumaru-sama… and make… him feel good… back…" She panted.

A minute later, when he still hadn't answered her, instead focusing on stroking her up and down more quickly, she asked again, "Please?"

She began to plead and the motions of her hips faltered as she anticipated rejection and her confidence waned. She couldn't concentrate as well anymore.

Her pleading was… arousing… and Sesshomaru took into account the ache and throb of his member when he considered her request. _It_ certainly wanted oh-so-badly to let the child do as she wished.

Although this was about Rin's pleasure first, it was painfully obvious that for reasons he still did not fully comprehend it seemed as if the girl's pleasure hinged somewhat upon him allowing her to reciprocate. She would not allow herself to relax and climax without the assurance that she would be allowed to touch him in return.

His mind made up, he decided that although he was _rock_ hard and nearly panting, aroused so by watching her little body writhe and squirm on his lap, he was not finished with her yet, and he wanted her to climax first.

He would give her the assurance that she would be allowed to stimulate him… but only after she had found completion.

He knew that children were more than capable of doing so. She may not have the physical maturity to accommodate him, but even infants orgasmed, and she is most certainly was physically capable of orgasm. He himself had orgasmed under the ministrations of his honored father at a far 'younger' physical maturity than Rin was presently at.

"In a moment Rin, but first… Relax, and enjoy yourself.". He pressed harder against the soft smooth skin of her plump little nether lips, which covered the little pink pearl he knew lay hidden beneath, watching as her responses intensified.

Her small hips gyrated without conscious thought, her instincts taking over. There was no more thinking, no more talking, no more worrying over him… Now all Rin could do was _feel._

He moved the tips of his finger faster in smaller circles and with only slightly increased pressure, yet he still did not slip past her plump hairless outer lips when stimulating her.

Unable to stop himself, he leaned forward, and ran his tongue over one sensitive beaded nipple and then the other.

Rin shivered in delight, "Ooooh, Rin likes that!"

He smirked and licked and flicked her nipples with his tongue, going between them and tasting and teasing her, before suckling lightly on each of the tiny circles for a moment, and relishing the feeling of small thin arms encircling his head and chubby fingers twining in his hair. When she chokes out a strangled sound of pleasure, he himself shivers in response.

_Rin __**really**__ likes this!_ She can't catch her breath and her tummy tickles and her girl parts tingle and… ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh! Sesshomaru-sama is licking her chest! Oh, this is _sooo good… so wonderful…_

Suddenly, everything is tensing and everything is white and she can't hear anything and there is an aching and pressure and it's like waves of happiness over and over and over.

Her stomach is dropping like when she's riding ah-un and he descends too fast, and her legs are twitching and her toes are curling and...

"Uuuuurrrrrgggggggggggggggggggg." There is low sound from her throat, and she feels Sesshomaru hold her just a little bit tighter

"Sess… sho… ma…aaa.." Somewhere in her fuzzy mind she registers his whispered response, "I've got you. Shhhhhh… I've got you."

A final shudder passes through her tiny frame and she falls limply against her Sesshomaru-sama's big strong chest, the one she is so used to cuddling against at night.

Rin is totally relaxed, and she smiles only slightly when she hears him speak again.

"Good girl, Rin." He pets her hair, "That's my good girl." He murmers.

If Rin had ever doubted it before, she knows now… her Sesshomaru-sama _must_ love her. He _must…_ because only someone who loves her would give her that wonderful feeling she has chosen to call 'the squeezy feeling' in her mind.

Rin feels, more than ever, that she wants to be with her Sesshomaru-sama _forever_.

As soon as she catches her breath she wraps her arms around as much of the barrel of his chest as she is able, her cheek pressed to his pectoral muscle and she mumbles the same thing she does each night before she falls asleep with mokomoko stroking her cheek.

,

"Rin loves her Sesshomaru-sama."

殺生丸りん犬夜叉殺生丸りん犬夜叉殺生丸りん犬夜叉殺生丸りん犬夜叉殺生丸


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither Izzanami nor Ravynskye own Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha or any of the characters from the "InuYasha" manga. There will be OC's later on, which we do own.

A/N: Time for another chapter of the Rinucest© collaborative fic! Please know that this is the final chapter that will be only Sess/Rin and in the very beginning of the chapter 3 we introduce Inuyasha into the fic. Therefore this is the last chapter which will be featured here, in 'The Lolicon Collection'. For the continuation of the story please see "Balance".

Balance

Chapter 2

殺生丸りん犬夜叉殺生丸りん犬夜叉殺生丸りん犬夜叉殺生丸りん犬夜叉殺生丸

He will allow Rin to rest in the afterglow of the orgasm he has brought to her, yet he is not finished with the child. Although she is far too young to be taken by him, to be claimed as his mate, he will mark the small girl as his own, as his intended.

'_Yes Rin, you will This Sesshoumaru's little girl always, and you__ and all others will know this.'_

He has not had such intense feelings for any being before, and this human girl; this little _Rin_ has wormed her way inside the fortress of his heart… how she did so will forever remain a mystery to him. It happened without his permission, and before he knew there was anything amiss – he was diving head first into hell to retrieve her soul and reign destruction upon the beasts who _dared _to touch her. Before she was gone, he hadn't known what she meant to him. It was her absence – rather than her presence – that was his undoing.

He hadn't known before then, that he was willing to be trapped in hell for all eternity, rather than walk the earth without her at his side.

_You have become like your father – it is strange._

Sesshomaru smirked. There were far worse people to be like… That comparison was taken as a compliment, and… He was _sure _it was meant as such.

He relishes the feel of her small naked body pressed against his; she radiates the heat her body produced in the throes of pleasure. It is satisfying in a way the Demon Lord has never felt to have given such pleasure to his treasured girl. There should be no satisfaction in it… she is henceforth untouched and to call it an accomplishment to bring her to orgasm is ridiculous, and yet… His male pride swells as if she were the most seasoned concubine who fell to pieces at his fingertips.

He realizes with an abrupt start that he is taking pleasure, _from her pleasure._

Is that not one of the marks of… _love?_ To _desire _to be in service to another?

The truth smacks him upside head, and for a moment he wants to laugh at his own stupidity. _Has this Sesshomaru not been in 'service' to this girl since the moment he revived her – in one way or another?_

He takes a moment to acknowledge the truth that he's worked so hard to deny… To admit to himself what he's so long tried to bury, and to surrender – just so he doesn't have to fight anymore.

_I love her._

_**I love her.**_

_**I love her.**_

The truth he's struggled so hard against for oh-so-long finally overtakes him in a tidal wave, and washes away any lingering doubts he may have felt.

And…

He's _free._

_She __**will **__be mine… From this day forward… She WILL be mine._

Finally Rin looks up at her lord, his eyes are soft as they meet hers. Softer than even they usually are when he turns his gaze her way, but there is something else there as well, something else she has seen in them before, she can not identify the look with any word she knows, but if she were an adult, she would likely call it… _resolve._

Some decision has been made, and she isn't sure what it is? Sesshomaru-sama keeps many of his thoughts to himself, and even as well as she can read him, there is no magic window into his mind. Rin has hard won the ability to 'understand' the demon-lord. Only careful observation and skilled deductive reasoning has allowed her to sort out the very few clues his outward behavior leaves, and give her a glimpse of his true heart and mind.

Seeing that there is also finality in his gaze, suddenly Rin is nervous, as she always is, when ever he seems so intense.

Rarely does he deem anything worthy of his _intense_ consideration, and more often than not his day to day experiences are passed with an air of boredom, but _now_ he seems intently focused, completely sure, and whatever decision he has made is _final._

"Sesshomaru-sama?" A tentative Rin is wary of breaking his musings, but she _needs_ reassurance in this moment, "Did you… are you… _pleased_ with Rin?"

He considers her statement for a moment. The child's actions today have led him to a very important, irreversible decision. The conclusion that she is to be _his – and that he loves her -_ is one that, while it may have been inevitable, is one he was un-prepared to make for many years yet, and he searches himself for some leftover doubt, some reservation or regret - and finds none.

No. There is only a feeling of _rightness_. Of peace. It is as if he has moved to a new place within himself and he is… _satisfied_. He cannot ever remember feeling satisfied with anything in his life… Always there was a need for _more _and_ better._ A better sword, more territory, more _power_…

Never has there been the peace inside of him that he feels now as he stares down at his precious girl knowing she is sated, and feeling and scenting her adoration and love.

He never thought or expected that he would be _loved_ by any being. Certainly he has never been 'loved' before now. This feeling of closeness and intimacy is as new to him as it is to her, but she is depending on him to be her guide and the responsibility will be a most welcome one.

She is a burden he would not give up for anything, a duty he cannot help but enjoy fulfilling, and a most treasured obligation.

"Yes Rin. This Sesshoumaru is…pleased… to provide his Rin with pleasure."

She smiles at him. He wears the same expression as before, that softer look that she is enjoying on her Lord's handsome face.

She reaches to touch his cheek; this is not something she has done often, only at night in the dark when she needed to confirm the reality of his reassuring presence at her side after she has awoken from a nightmare. Rin is not even sure why she wants to touch her Lord's face right now, but is suddenly compelled to. "Rin _loves_ what Sesshoumaru -sama did to Rin…and… Rin _loves_ Sesshomaru-sama."

He understands completely why she would _'love'_ what he made her small body feel, but to attach the same sentiment to the _individual_ who stimulated her? _Humans…_

He stops the habitual negative train of thought before it can continue… Surely her reasons for loving him have very little to do with simple orgasm… She loves him for reasons unknown to him – but _sex _is most certainly far from the top of her list. Of that he most certain.

His curiosity has returned, hiding behind the ache in his still erect member, and suddenly he wants to hear her put words to the experience, and explain to how she felt and why. He wants to _understand_ what it is she feels and how she has viewed their interaction.

It is perhaps, a flaw in his character that he would feel as if he has 'accomplished' something by stimulating a _child_ into orgasm. She is completely new to the experience, and naive to the ways of mating, which he is not, and yet there _is_ a certain pride there. There is a masculine smugness which wishes to be fed, by coaxing the girl into verbal declarations of his skill in manipulating her body.

"Why does Rin _love_ the touch of this Sesshomaru?"

The child hesitates only for a moment, considering her words, knowing this is important and yet this is something she is absolutely sure of… She just isn't sure how to word it correctly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is gentle…" She trails off for a moment as she takes his much larger hand in both of hers, tracing her tiny fingers over his, awed at how small her hand seems in comparison. "… and it tickles in a good feeling way. Sesshoumaru-sama made Rin's tummy feel tight, and her girl parts achy and squeezey… Sesshoumaru-sama made Rin's girl parts get hot and achy, then they squeezed over and over again until it went all over Rin's whole body… Rin loved it, and… Rin loves that it was _Sesshomaru-sama_ who did that for her." Suddenly, she remembers what she asked him before, and desperately wants to reciprocate and give the same gift in return, "Rin wants to touch Sesshomaru-sama too, can Rin do that?"

There is no question, Sesshoumaru will give his ward what she wants. The child has never asked him for anything, and even this request is a request to do something _for _him. He would not require the girl to touch him in this manner at this stage of things, however, this is something she has indicated she wants and he will allow it, not only because it will bring him pleasure, but because it will enhance her own.

As her alpha male it is his responsibility to train her in these matters, but she is _not_ a toy, not to be used merely for his own gains or manipulated into pleasuring him.

This is around the 'age' and physical maturity that his father began to teach him about mating and pleasure, and his father was a wonderful koisensei, taking pleasure, but only in so far as it pleased his son to give it… he intends now to be his father's son… in more ways than one.

The irony is not lost on him.

"This Sesshoumaru will touch his Rin in such a manner often, and teach her to touch him as well, so that someday, when you are of proper maturity you can become a mate of this Sesshomaru. Would you object?" He wants her to know she belongs to him, that she should never seek this feeling from anyone else. If there is ever such a time that another would touch her in such a way it would only be because he would allow it, and only with her consent.

The girl shakes her head in the negative, she will never object to anything he decrees. She understands the term 'mate' as she has heard the term before, from other youkai, and Jaken explained it to her when she had asked not long ago.

"You belong to this Sesshoumaru, and this Sesshoumaru will make certain his Rin's need to feel such things is satisfied. No other will touch Rin in this manner because Rin is mine." He does not bring up the future possibility of relations with other pack members, as he does not wish to scare or confuse the girl.

_Keep it simple for now._

He makes sure to be extremely gentle with his command, but also serious. This is much more important than she realizes, but he wants to be sure he has been clear. He will not continue on until he has explained this. In truth he should have done so before he ever touched her, but this is new to him, and it was a small misstep that he will correct immediately.

"Do you understand what this Sesshoumaru has said to his Rin?"

Of course Rin understands, the truth of this has already been in her heart without her understanding of the deeper significance. She only wants this good feeling from Sesshoumaru-sama. She doesn't want to let anyone else touch her in her girl parts. There is certainly no doubt that she belongs to her lord and she loves belonging to only him.

"Rin understands! Rin belongs to her Lord. Only Sesshoumaru-sama will make Rin feel good." The girl blushes and looks down, speaking more quietly now, "Rin doesn't _want_ anyone else to touch her _there, _even if it feels good. Rin is only for Sesshomaru-sama to touch." The girl says this with her hands crossed over her heart, a gesture he has noticed she often uses when saying things that are especially meaningful to her.

No such thing has ever been explained to her, she has no outside understanding of monogamy, except the dim memories of her parents, which are all but faded, and not used as a comparison to any experience in her current life. No, she has been lead to understand quite the opposite, in fact.

Rin knows that even human Lords have many wives and concubines, and inuyoukai often have multiple mates and she neither requires nor expects any promises of being his 'only' even if he is hers. He notices she asks for no such promise in return… Why would she? Monogamy is not something she expects from him – and that is good, because there is the definite possibility of his having other mates… Though she will always be the treasured _first _and _alpha female _of his pack, and have top priority. He can't really say he has much interest in other females… He can make no guarantees about males though.

There is something inside of her, that she is too young to unravel, which told her even before her Lord touched her in this new and wonderful way that Rin is only for her Sesshomaru-sama to touch, and she would want it no other way.

Rin has had a difficult life, and her trust is not earned easily, and she trusts no other as she does Sesshomaru-sama. She childishly repeats herself, making sure he understands that _she_ understands fully what he has said, and what it means for her, but also reassuring him that he is _special_ to her. Rin knows that, although he would never admit to any such thing, it _pleases_ him to _hear_ of her affections, and that Rin loves him, adores him and has a special place in her heart that no other can touch.

"Rin does not want anyone other than her Lord to touch her girl parts, even though it feels really good. Rin is _only _for Sesshomaru-sama to touch, even if Lord Sesshomaru touches others, Rin wants Sesshomaru-sama to be the only one to touch her there. Sesshomaru-sama is _special_ to Rin."

Rin has suddenly begun to not only look at her most private and sensitive places as what makes her a girl, but as a place that makes her feel wonderful, and it is Sesshomaru-sama she now sees as the _one _who makes her "feel good".

Her love and adoration grows for him with each passing day, but on _this day_ it has become almost more than her childish heart can hold, and she feels as if she may burst from it. Rin smiles as widely as she can, beaming up at him, while his cool honeyed eyes gaze at her with the softest look she has yet seen on his stoic features. There is something passing between them that neither can put into words, so neither tries to, simply letting it hang in the air, both known and unknown, unarticulated but easily understood.

Sesshoumaru knows she understands, and for now he will honor her request to share her with no other. She may change her mind in the future, as might he, however for now Rin will be touched by him alone.

More than not sharing her with others for now, his possessiveness of her has led to the decision that he _will_ very soon, claim her as a future mate. He must be in the midst of orgasm to do so, it is necessary for such a deep connection to be made. He will be careful with the child, he has no desire to push her into anything she is not only willing, but happy to do… But he _wants _her to be marked… And he hopes that she will agree, for many reasons.

There are benefits to the mark that will make his task of guiding her much less daunting. He will be able to more clearly scent and feel her emotions, he can use it as a homing signal in the even she gets separated from him, and, he _hopes _that it might endow her with a few of his canine instincts, though he has no way to test the extent of such things, being that Rin is human.

He looks down at her, and smiles a smile that most would find nearly imperceptible, but Rin sees it, as she always does, and knows it is warm, and affectionate.

"This Sesshoumaru desires to claim Rin as his always. Would you like that, Rin?" He tries to sweeten the deal and explains, "All youkai will know immediately that Rin is under the care of this Sesshomaru and you will be bound to him, forever."

'_Forever__…'_

Yes, Rin wants to _always _belong to her Lord. Rin loves her Sesshoumaru-sama more than anything. The child does not understand 'claim' exactly… in the way he means it… but if it means she will _always _be with Sesshoumaru-sama then she knows she definitely wants it.

Still straddling him, she jumps in his lap excitedly, although mokomoko is between her small body and his large manhood, unknowingly her movements stir him into complete hardness once again, when he was _finally _waning before.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Make Rin her Sesshoumaru-sama's _forever _and _ever and __**ever**__!!!_"

She looks at him eagerly, almost as if she knows what is to come. If she is willing she will touch her Lord as she desired to not long ago, and he will touch her again, she will learn what it is to share such a feeling with another at the same time, and the end results will be more than orgasm and release, she will be _claimed_ by him; _marked_ as his for all other youkai to see and smell, and he will feel no shame in it.

He moves his head down even closer to hers, and looks her directly.

"Does Rin still wish to touch her Lord? Does Rin wish to make This Sesshoumaru feel what she felt - orgasm?"

She bounces in his lap excitedly again, unknowingly pressing her small womanhood against his cock.

"Yes! Please, Rin wants to make Sesshoumaru-sama feel like her Lord made her feel; hot and tickly, and squeezing and good all over." The girl shivers, remembering her own orgasm at his touch.

He gives a slight nod, then notices how blue her lips have become, and how cold she feels against him now that the heat of her first orgasm has cooled, leaving her with slightly pruned fingers and goose bumps on her flesh.

_It would not do for her to become ill due to my own haste. We must move from the water._

He nods and then hefts her against his chest, carrying her to the shore line, depositing her on dry land before coming out of the water himself. He dries her off, then drapes her Kimono loosely over her body.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin is confused and a little worried. She doesn't understand what he's doing. Didn't he say she would get to touch him now? Why are they moving? He didn't change his mind… did he?

Sesshomaru notices her confusion and worry and seeks to reassure her,

"We have bathed long enough, we will continue this back at camp."

She giggles as he shakes himself dry.

Why on earth this amuses her so, he will never understand, but each time she has seen him shake the water from his body, she has never failed to laugh at him.

She is the only one could do so and live to tell the tale. Sesshomaru does not bother to dress himself, as he is unaffected by the cold, but he does wrap mokomoko around him, artfully concealing his most intimate areas. He does not do so because of the girl, who has seen him nude many times in the past, but because he is returning to camp and Jaken will be there. He inwardly groans at the thought of his imp servant… He will have to do something about his presence, as it is most inconvenient at this time.

The girl moves to gather up his folded clothing, carrying it for him as they make their way back to camp. She carries his clothing not because she is his servant, but because it is a habit she picked up from his time spent with one arm, when to have something in his hand was to _not_ have a hand free to reach for a sword; a serious tactical disadvantage, and a threat to not only his safety but _hers_.

Upon returning to camp unclothed, with Rin barely clothed, Jaken begins the annoying sputtering Sesshomaru is used to, and he, as usual, ignores it completely. Instead of bothering to answer any questions, he issues a command,

"Jaken, take Ah-un and head east towards Edo, you will travel a day ahead of Rin and this Sesshomaru. When you reach Edo, remain on the outskirts of the village and wait for Rin and this Sesshomaru to meet with you. Do not draw attention to yourself." The last part of this command is useless, as Sesshomaru is certain his brother will find Jaken before he gets there, but the thought doesn't concern him in the least.

He isn't sure why he has ordered Jaken to his brother's village, other than it is nearby, and the throbbing member hanging ripe and full between his legs prevents further thought on the matter.

He has other things on his mind at the moment.

He will not allow his overly-adoring servant to watch him enjoying the pleasures of the touch of his child. He is well aware of the toad imp's attraction to him and it would not do to have Rin's and his activities provide the toad with any more of his lurid fantasies. If the toad ever got it into his head to attempt to have Rin touch _him_… The toad would _**die**_; not only die, but die _slowly_ and _painfully_.

She will be claimed as _his _before the sun sets on this day. The thought makes the corners of his lips tilt upwards, and Jaken, seeing this and misinterpreting it, screams in terror and flails his arms about while running off as quickly as his little legs enable him, falling face-first to the ground several times before he is out of sight.

Rin watches, confused as to why Jaken is so terrified, and laughing when he falls down. It is in simple moments like this, when she doesn't realize that he's watching her, that Sesshomaru enjoys observing Rin and all her quirky human ways.

_She is a joy... perhaps… my __**only**__ joy._ He silently admits her place in his life, and how empty his existance felt before she brightened his world with her song and smile. He never wants to lose that – lose _her. _

His gaze drifts to her neck and shoulder, which will soon bear his mark.

He was certain of what her answer to his asking permission to claim her would be, but her childish enthusiasm about the idea pleased him beyond measure.

He sits down on the blanket that Rin has now finished spreading out on the ground, once again bidding her to sit on his lap, which she does with no hesitation; instead he finds she is excitedly staring at his crotch with such intense interest and being so unabashed in her fascination and wonder, that it feels as if she is scrutinizing him. If it were in his nature, he may have blushed under her intense gaze.

She does look upon him with eyes of _judgment _or _appraisal _as an adult female in her position might. She is not checking to see if he _measures up _to expectation… She has nothing to compare him to, with the possible exception of her human brothers, the eldest of whom was twelve, if he remembers correctly.

Slowly, he pulls his mokomoko fur away completely; the barrier between the most private paces on their bodies gone. Rin watches, unblinking as the soft fur slides away, her mouth making a tiny 'O'.

Rin bathes with Sesshoumaru, as is common for children and adults in her time. Rin has seen his penis many times, but never like this, with him... aroused. It's different now, and she wants to know why? What is so different now?

Rin looks up at him, and Sesshomaru can almost _see_ the multitude of questions racing across the lines in her forehead – her face is a constant billboard for her thoughts and feelings. Suddenly she looks down, a frown and the drawing of her eyebrows together indicating the girl is taking a moment to gather her thoughts before she speaks,

"Sesshoumaru-sama's boy parts are _**bigger**_… aaannnddd…" she tilts her head, still staring at his member, "it doesn't hang now, its standing up and looks…" She takes a moment to figure out the best way to describe the change in the skin tone she has noticed now that he's engorged with blood, "_darker_… Why?" She looks at his cock with such interest and curiosity, if she were an adult he would feel uncomfortable, but he knows that she is not looking at him the same way a fully mature or more experienced female would, and she has only adoration and wonder.

His hand lifts from where it was resting on his thigh, and rubs her back gently; it is a gentle, and gradual way to begin her on the path to readiness for more stimulation, as she must be mid-orgasm when he marks her.

Rin settles down more comfortably on his lap and lets her short legs fall wide open, so her knees are hooked over thighs. She doesn't think twice about the fact that she's now nearly spread-eagle before her Lord, and she's sitting in such a way that he can see her, entirely exposed before him.

He fights to keep his breath from hitching, he can see all of her now, her legs are spread open and her tiny pinkness is open to his gaze, in seeing her little center so close to his cock, he wishes, for a moment, that he _could_ claim her fully.

Still, he knows that it is far too early for such a thing, in both the aspect of her age, and in the context of a master/student relationship… And she is completely untouched and to do something that would hurt her is unthinkable. He reminds himself that he will have years to enjoy her in many different ways, and it is best to proceed slowly… So that she enjoys _him _as well.

"This Sesshoumaru's 'boy part'; his _penis _or if you prefer, _member_", he corrects, "is hard, or _erect_, because this Sesshomaru is _arroused…" _ He wishes to teach her the 'proper' terms, yes… But he also needs to be sure she understands what he's saying, "That is to say… It craves... stimulation." He sees her slight confusion at wording and quickly rephrases, "It wants to be touched…"

Rin nods her understanding, but then asks, "Like… touched _how?_" She knows it _can't _be the same as how he touched her, with only his fingertips and only in one tiny spot… So there must be some different way to do it.

Sesshomaru thinks how best to describe the method of male sexual stimulation and decides to use the _exact _words his father used with him, and they may not sound like his own words would have, but he's reasonably sure he can come up with no gentler way to say it, "It wants to be stroked, squeezed, kissed and…" He forces this new 'gentle' part of his nature (the part of him that he only seems to be able to access when he's dealing with Rin) to the surface to complete the line he's chosen to borrow, "…shown affection..."

He articulates the many ways in which he would have her touch him as simply as possible for now – just as his father did with him. Keeping things simple, and not confusing or overwhelming her will be important in making sure she continues to be comfortable and feel safe during these new interactions with him.

He _will not_ scare her, or intimidate her by providing too much information at once.

Little Rin licks her lips, thinking about the 'kissing' part of what he said. Rin _loved _when he kissed and licked her chest… Deciding to save any more questions about 'how' for later (she is too childishly impatient to begin) she just nods and looks up at him face for a moment, before again dropping her eyes to his lap.

Her hands are twitching with anticipation, and it takes everything she has within her not to just grab him and do as she pleases with this fascinating new thing she has been given to explore. Impatiently she asks, "May Rin touch Sesshomaru-sama now?"

He closes his eyes, slowly exhaling. _This is the moment. _

He _will_ stay in control, even if she is enthusiastic and eager, it is important that _he _remain clear headed and calm.

Again, he reminds himself that he will do _nothing_ to scare Rin, this moment holds significance for them both, and if it were to be a negative experience or frightening to the girl in any way, the damage could be irreparable. He takes another deep breath, before granting permission. He gives a short nod and tells her, "Hai."

He will not take her hand and put it on his cock… although he wants to. He will let her touch on her own, and explore at her own pace, and enjoy her touch as it is… untrained and innocent.

She is not trying to titillate him now, and has no knowledge of teasing or seducing him, nor will he expect such things from her at this time.

He watches her reach out, and he realizes that despite his previous assertions about her inexperience and his low expectations, that it will not take much from this little girl for her to have him completely undone and cumming into her hand like a trained puppy dog.

_It has been __**a long time**__ since anyone but he has shown this particular part of his body any attention._

The little girls looks fascinated, she reaches out a small hand, and closes it around the shaft, just below the head of his thick member. Sesshoumaru tries not to gasp too loudly; he only allows himself a small hiss as he closes his eyes. Her hands are warm and soft and small. Rin cannot even fit her entire hand around his girth, but it so good, so right for her to touch him in this manner. No other, save his father when he was small, has ever touched him with _care_, or any type of tenderness. Always it has been rough fucking, assuaging of basal needs and nothing else.

With Rin, there may not be penetration, but the sexual and _sensual_ aspect of the experience is _deeper_ than he has ever known it could be, even with her unmarked, he feels more for her than has any other.

Rin slides her hand slowly down, watching as the last of his foreskin slides back to reveal his flushed head, and when she slides up to touch the smooth round mushroom head she notices her hand has something wet on it. The girl looks at the phallus in her hand and sees pre-cum beading from Sesshoumaru's now dripping slit. She looks up at him, his eyes are half lidded, and her Lord looks like he feels very good.

"What is wet on Rin's Hand?"

The question startles him. He catches his breath, and continues stroking her back, now letting his hand fall from her shoulders all the way down over her tiny bottom, and back up again. He steels himself against annoyance at how she's paused in her actions to stare blankly.

He _will not_ become annoyed with her questions, no matter how badly he wishes she would simply jerk him off and release this aching burning sensation in his testicles that she has been the cause of.

No. For _her, _he _will_ be patient.

"It is a sign of this Sesshomaru is enjoying what you are doing, it is called semen." He answers quickly, and then, as a way to avoid her stopping at just the _wrong _moment in the future, he continues to explain, "When This Sesshoumaru's penis becomes further aroused, even more will come out, and when he orgasms, very much will come out."

"Does Rin have… see-man?"

Sesshomaru breathes quietly through his nose. He will answer _all_ of her questions, despite his wish for her to simply continue in her movement.

He must explain that someday when she is older she will give him a pup; this he already knows, as he would not take a mate, human or not, without the intent of having them bare his offspring, and that his semen is an important part of that.

At other times in his life he would not have considered such a thing, but in the future he knows the girl will give him a hanyou, perhaps even many. The idea is somewhat unsettling to him, that he would want a human mate, but he cares for Rin too much to ever let her go; that was true long before today. The evidence of such is plain for all to see. To list the number of times he has saved her would be pointless, and the risks he has taken with his own life, if only to save hers, has made his love for her obvious even to the most emotionally ignorant beings… even his _mother_ understood how he could not bare to be without his _human_ girl.

"No. Your own wetness is to ease my eventual future entry of your body."

"Huh?" Rin gives him a blank look.

"This Sesshoumaru's semen can give life when it is given to the inside of female. When Rin is older, this Sesshoumaru will place his penis inside of Rin, and release his semen into her, and, hopefully, a pup will be created. It is a…" What the hell had his father called it again? "…gift."

She perks up happily again, her small hand is still wrapped around his cock, and it goes from merely lying limp to giving him a squeeze and a slight jerk at her movement. A gift from her Lord is a precious thing to receive… And to give. If semen is a gift, and it makes a pup, then a pup must be the gift she's supposed to give back to him.

"When can Rin give Sesshomaru-sama a pup?"

"Not for many years. For now, knowing that you enjoy the touch and pleasure of this Sesshomaru is all that is necessary, Rin. Do not concern with it now…"

Sesshoumaru delights in her curiosity and her generous nature, she has always been a clever human, and her inquisitive nature is evidence of that, despite his needs, he will teach her and guide her, but only gently and only with her complete consent, still, he wishes to continue in the more _physical_ aspects of this… interaction.

"May this Sesshoumaru touch Rin between her legs?" The girl nods enthusiastically, a child's impulsive greediness, and the fact that she has not been taught that there is shame in either her body or the pleasures it can give her, has her already wanting to feel the same pleasurable things as before, all over again.

"Yes, my Sesshoumaru-sama may touch Rin anytime my Lord wants. Sesshoumaru-sama does not need to ask Rin." The girl thinks being good… obedient, when she states, "Rin will never say 'no' to Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru pauses, her answer, while pleasing, brings up _concerns_ for him.

He does not wish to wield his authority over the child in this matter. It must be more than simple _consent_, it must also be a _desire_ within her, and she must realize that in _this_ and _this alone_ she is _able_ to tell him 'no' with _no_ negative consequences.

She has the power to command him, if only in this one regard. He will not take advantage of one so trusting and obliging of him as Rin is. He tilts her face up to look him in the eyes. He lowers his politeness level as if he is now speaking to an _equal, _as in this matter, she is not beneath him,

"Do you understand you can tell me 'no'? You do not have to allow me to touch you. I will allow you to say 'no', and there will be no ill consequences, nor would I be angry. This must be your desire, Rin, not merely something done to please your 'Lord'."

Rin looks at him seriously, her small face almost comical when set in such a serious way. _Never _has Sesshomaru-sama _ever _spoken to her so informally. For him to do that, this must have been _really _important. Rin is honored, and feels _honored _to be doing these things with the one she loves so much… Doesn't Sesshomaru-sama understand? This is most _definitely _something she _wants._ Rin wants to do _anything _that will bring her closer to him, and keep her there. She _loves _him.

She had _really _never thought Sesshomaru-sama was anything less than _brilliant… _But now it seems as if she's having to spell it out for him… She sighs, and takes a deep breath, speaking clearly and slowly – hoping this is the last time she'll have to offer reassurances.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin says matter-of-factly, "Rin _loves_ when you put your hands on Rin. Rin likes your attention, and Rin _wants_ you to make her feel good." The child seems exasperated with repeating herself, "Rin _loves_ Sesshomaru-sama!"

He gives a smile and nod, squeezing her shoulder affectionately.

"Alright then."

Satisfied that she understands completely, and amused at her slight annoyance, he reaches his hand down very slowly, as he supports her body with his other hand on her back. He knows she will most likely become limp and lax in a matter of moments; he will make certain she does not fall.

He very gently lets the back of his index finger rub lightly against her outer lips, and now that her legs are spread open, her knees bending over his thighs at the hip allowing him to simply see her open; all of her core, he can stimulate her silky little bud much more effectively.

He tenderly brushes his knuckle against her opening; he will not enter her body with his digit… not yet, but he's gathering her natural moisture, for what will come.

She shudders and gasps. "The place this Sesshoumaru has just touched, is an opening into your body, when you are older, larger, feel aroused and wish for the touch of this Sesshomaru, you will become slick, and moisture will flow from there, allowing this Sesshomaru to push his penis inside of you more easily, it will be enjoyable for both you and this Sesshomaru."

He lets his finger slide gently up her folds, briefly pausing at her clit to brush his knuckle against it stoking up and down several times, before making slow circles with a feather light touch that makes his young ward's tiny bud swell and her body quiver. Then pulls back.

Her body tingles again and Rin begins to rub his cock unconsciously, in an instinctive movement and an up and down stroke, pulling his foreskin over the ridge of the head with each tentative movement. He encourages her by leaning back a little against the tree, and thrusting into her palm, and after only moments of his wordless instruction, she understands what he wants… what he _needs._

As her tiny hand continues to glide over his large rigid length, Rin's own little hips begin to rock back and forth, causing her hand to drag more fully against his cock, up and down, as she rocks back and forth. She is rubbing her Lords boy parts but is unsure if it's 'correct' or 'enough'… She has pulled his foreskin back, not understanding what she was doing to him.

"Is Rin doing it right?"

He was enjoying her small movements, but, certainly, he won't pass up the opportunity to instruct her, "Allow this Sesshomaru to instruct you in the proper way to please him, Rin." When she nods, her attention rapt, obviously interested, and wishing to learn all she can from him, he reaches out for her other hand, the one hanging limply at her side, bringing it to join the one already cradling his member.

Silently he moves to cover her hands with his own, then moves her hands up and down twice over his shaft in the manner he preferred, and guiding one to rotate to smooth over his head in a circular motion on the upstroke, and her other hand brush her fingers against his sensitive testicles on her down stroke.

"This is how to touch This Sesshoumaru." He breathes out hard as she does what he showed her, on her own this time, and trails one of her hands down further to toy with his sac more firmly. She doesn't know why but, she thinks she touch here too and besides, this part of him is also new, and just as interesting to her as his cock.

Rin makes a mental note to ask if she can explore this place on his body more thoroughly in the future…

She is sure her Lord is enjoying this when she glances up to his face, but if she was at all unsure that Sesshomaru-sama liked what she was doing, and how she was touching him, then the small moan she hears lets her know she's doing well. Her lord's head falls forward and he's breathing heavily… And Rin smiles and feels a jolt of purely _feminine _**pride, **and a strange sense of _**power **_at bringing him to this state.

"Good girl, Rin, you are my very good girl." Rin smiles at the praise, she is so happy to please her lord! Rin wants to make Sesshomaru-sama feel good – because it makes her feel good – warm and fuzzy inside - to bring him pleasure.

Sesshoumaru's fingers slowly but confidently return to what they were doing before, rubbing and stroking on the tiny little pink nub that feels so good to Rin, but this time they rub a little deeper and slightly harder, sometimes moving between her seam, and brushing against her tiny clit directly.

Mokomoko twitches slightly, before moving to slither up and curl around her small body and stroke her chubby thigh.

She shudders at the pleasure, loving how his fur feels against her, and how his fingers continue to dance along the sensitive bundle of nerves nestled at the apex of her thighs, yet continues to rub her Lords cock just as he showed her. She can't get over how he feel so hard and so soft and the same time, and how his loose skin smoothes over what feels like a metal rod underneath. She loves every time she feels him twitch and throb against her palms and the low smooth growl that emanates in between his gasps and moans and strangled sounds of bliss.

"Gods…" He sighs, and then a moment later, "Rrrrrriiiiinnnn." He growls while thrusting into her small hot little hands.

Her hips begin to move again, pressing more firmly into his hand as Rin continues to once again enjoy the feeling of his toying with the slick little bud of on her most sensitive place.

Her hips have thrust over, and her tiny bottom squeezes tight and clenches in time with his diddling. Over the course the thrusting of her hips has scooted her closer to him, which does not go unnoticed by her taiyoukai.

"Rrrriiinnn" her lord growls out, and suddenly he pulls her close – so close Rin has to move her hands out of the way as he presses her slick little sex to his hot hard cock and mokomoko moves beneath her bottom to guide her in grinding against him.

Suddenly his hands move from her back and her wet little center to travel over her slim curveless hips and slip beneath his own fur to cup her tiny bottom and he pushes her small body flush against his own. Now his big hot member is sandwiched between her tiny 'girl parts' and their stomachs.

Rin decides the best thing to do now is reach up high and grip her lord's shoulders, and hang on to him tightly, because he's moving her back and forth and dragging her against him now, using his one hand on her bottom and squeezing and one hand wrapped around her shoulders and pushing her against him.

Rin buries her head into his chest and mokomoko is wrapped around them both now and Rin feels warm and safe in his embrace as he holds her close and keeps their lower bodies in constant motion – driving them closer and closer towards climax.

"Are… you… okay… Rin…?" Sesshomaru realizes his actions have been sudden, and somewhere in the haze of tight-hot pleasure rippling through his member and taking over his mind he wants to make sure that - even though he smells no fear or apprehension – that Rin is really as 'fine' as she smells.

"Rin… is… fine…" she gasps, "Don't stop… Sessho… maru…sa… ma… don't stop… don't stop… don't stop… please… please…" Rin's mind isn't working anymore and all she knows is how how she feels so hot and safe and wonderful as his body and fur surround her in a cocoon of privacy and pleasure while his large member slips along her sticky little seam while her lord pumps against her and she squirms her little hips in time with his thrusting motions.

Rin can feel how hot and big his boy parts are against her, and it feels _very nice_, better than just his finger, because his _penis_, as he told her it was called, is touching her over more places at once, and is hot and hard and has skin that moves up and down loosely creating wonderful friction against her tiny pink bud.

"Ummmm… Rin likes this…Rin… really… likes… th…i..ssssss" she tries to tell him over and over how good he's making her feel, speaking against his smooth, strong chest.

Immediately after she pushes the words out, she feels her Lord press harder and go faster and he bends legs, planting his heels in the ground for better leverage. His knees bend and press into her back behind her, pushing her against him even more and creating a cradle for her, making it so he doesn't push her away when his own hips begin to pump upwards now, instead of forward, and his cock begins to drag against her tiny sex slightly more roughly, as his thrust become more and more sharp and erratic.

"Oh! Sesshomaru-sama feels… so good… to Rin!" She's nearly sobbing now, but not with sadness… with the sheer intensity of the pleasure she never knew existed. Rin continues to tell him how good she feels, because each time she says things like that out loud, Sesshomaru-sama strokes her hair and back tenderly, or curls himself down to lick her cheek, and sometimes he growls or gives little doggie-like 'huffs', which Rin likes a lot, and thinks it means he likes it too.

Rin thinks it's cute when Sesshomaru-sama acts like a puppy, and gives a few short huffing almost-woofs and curls down to lick her cheek and nuzzle her ear lobe, tickling her with tip of his nose.

Sesshomaru-sama's hips are moving fast now, back and forth like hers were earlier, so Rin knows he must feel very good indeed. He pushes her small body against him just a tiny bit harder and pants out,

"Move as I do Rin."

Rin obeys, and humps against him more roughly, pumping her chubby little legs, and grinding her tiny hips and loving how warm Sesshomaru-sama's boy parts feel against her wet little center, and how nice his hands feel on her tiny bottom. Rin's cheek is against his chest and she snuggles in, listening to the rapid beat of his heart and feeling his chest rise and fall as he pants.

"Oh… Close… close… more… _more_!" Rin feels like she is going to get that 'squeezy' feeling again soon, and she wonders if Sesshomaru-sama is close to that too?

"Haaaaiiii." He rumbles, and can only agree, as the feel of her tiny body grinding against his aching cock is near to unbearable now.

Far faster than his pride would care to admit he can feel his climax upon him, but he is determined that Rin will orgasm first.

"Cum for me Rin... _Please… cum for me, baby…_" He notices he's _begging _her to climax, and the fact that he doesn't _care _that he's _begging _a small human child speaks to how far gone he really is right now. Realizing belatedly that the girl will not know what he is talking about he tries again, "Orgasm…" He clarifies, "make your girl parts 'squeezy'…ung…" Gods he hopes she cums, because he can't hold back much longer, "Do it for me, Rin."

Rin bounces up and down _hard_ a few more times before roughly wriggling her tiny hips burying the shaft of his huge member deep into her little pink folds along the length of her seam, as she squirms and writhes on top of him.

"Uh huh… Rin… is…very… clooooo… _**Unnnnnnnnn**_."

Her moan is music to his ears, adding to the symphony of her gasps and harsh pants and the erratic beat of her racing heart. As she shudders over and over, he can feel the outer-most muscles of her core shiver over the shaft of his member and he relaxes and allows his own climax to be triggered by the vibration of her tiny body against his aching erection.

Just as the geyser of semen erupts from his twitching pulsing member, he leans forward and plants his fangs lightly in his Rin's shoulder, only barely breaking the skin, but it is enough for their bond to form.

Rin gives a small squeak of surprise, but otherwise does not protest the fangs in her shoulder… She had known that it was coming, as soon as her lord said he wanted to mark her as a 'mate'.

He pulls back, closing his eyes and feeling the bond form, and laps at her small wounds. When he is finished cleaning the marks, he pulls back to see if she is alright.

Rin's eyes roll back briefly, and then she shakes her head, and gives a full-body shudder. She feels… different… now. Something is different… It's creeping over her slowly; some change and shift is taking place inside her and there is such warmth and depth of feeling that for a moment she think she might drown in this feeling of… _affection_? But these aren't _her _feelings… She knows this, and yet, she can't understand how she knows this, because it doesn't make sense to feel someone _elses _feelings… Does it?

Something catches her attention… What is that wonderfu-

Sesshomaru watches for changes in Rin's behavior, as he can feel that she is slightly confused and overwhelmed, their bond is new to her and her human sensibilities will take time to adjust.

He sees her give the air a sniff, and her eyes widen, "Sesshomaru-sama smells SOOOO good!" She looks shocked, but sleepy at the same time.

Yes, thanks to their bond, his young koigakusei can now smell her aroused alpha male, and his affection towards her in this moment. Her koisensei's scent is in the air, and as it is the scent of her aroused mate, or in this case, intended mate, it is nearly irresistible to her…

Newly acquired instincts kick in for her, and Rin leans foreword, lapping at the skin of his shoulder and chest, (the highest point she can reach on him right now), tasting the salt of it and loving it.

She bows her back and leans forward, following her nose to where the good smelling scent is the strongest, and, in a move that even surprises Sesshomaru, Rin's tiny pink tongue comes out to taste the semen coating both his belly and hers.

"Sesshoamru-sama's see-muhn tastes good too!" He knows she only says this because of their new bond, and she _must_ enjoy the taste of both her alpha male and the one she is bonded with, but still his pride swells at all of her innocent enjoyment of him. It is with lazy contentment, and utmost satisfaction he reminds her,

"You are mine now, Rin. You are bonded to this Sesshomaru, forever."

Suddenly, her mirth is gone and Rin looks at him with all seriousness,

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama…." Rin says this quietly, before tucking her head down against his chest and has wrapping her arms around his neck loosely, pulling herself up slightly and hugging him. Then she relaxes laying against him limply in complete adoration and trust, sated and sleepy…

~*~*~*~

When he is cleaned, and she is cleaned, and they both are dressed in sleeping atire he settles his girl against mokomoko, and watches her drift off to sleep.

Once he is certain she is asleep, he quietly intones, reminding himself more than her,

"You _are_ mine, Rin. Forever, you are Mine."

He must be certain they rest up for the remainder of the journey… The journey to a small village on the outskirts of Edo… Where he knows a gruff hanyou to be staying.

A/N: If you enjoy the idea of Rinucest© and would like to read another great Sess/Rin only lemon from this chapter than please visit **Izzanami**'s profile here on fanfiction(dot)net and read her story **"Feral"**.

There is also another oneshot in this same universe here on my profile called **"Family Dynamics"** that features a Sess/Inu brief lemon but A LOT of Rin in it. (It's short, as it was written for a comm, but if you'd like a peak into the future of this fic, then I suggest you read those two oneshots.


End file.
